


Summer Skin

by clenchedhands



Series: then and now [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clenchedhands/pseuds/clenchedhands
Summary: That was it. The last official club meeting.It’s over.In which Tsukishima and Yamaguchi lament about the passing of time, attempt to create their own world where everything stands still, and ultimately fall apart.





	Summer Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gazed at the park where he had spent so much of his childhood. Everything was so familiar; the sparse grass, the red slide, the breeze promising a warm summer, Tsukki’s face against the bright blue sky - wait.
> 
> “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi jerked backwards on the swing, one earbud slipping out.
> 
> “Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No - Tsukishima  
> MeatBunEnthusiast - Hinata  
> SpikeThatAss - Tanaka  
> Momther - Suga  
> I Am Your Father - Daichi  
> grumpeyama - kageyama  
> Lesbean - yachi  
> FloppyFry - Yamaguchi  
> outofyourleague - Shimizu  
> NakedAndAfraid - Asahi  
> CANIGETUH - Nishinoya (and then URNOTEVENMYREALDAD)  
> Filmstar - Ennoshita  
> NotEnsemble - Kinoshita  
> ensemble - Narita

The volleyball hit the floor with a resounding smack, bouncing twice before being scooped up by Suga. He held it in his hands, peering at it as if it were the first time he had ever seen a volleyball. As if the vast universe were in his hands. Or something. The breaths of each team member stopped and the moment stretched into eternity.

That was it. The last official club practice.

It’s over.

Ukai’s voice broke the silence, coming out steady despite the heavy atmosphere, “Okay, time to clean up! And then I, uh, I would like to say a few words. As does Takeda.”

It wasn’t as if they were going to just stop hanging out, stop being friends, or stop playing volleyball with each other. This practice wasn't even for anything other than closure. In fact, they had a banquet ahead of them where the official captains for next year would be nominated, and a more dignified ending would occur. But it still felt like the end of an era. Daichi and Suga made eye contact from across the court, and that was all it took. Daichi’s tears came first, silently streaking his sweaty face. Suga and Asahi followed suit, and in a matter of seconds everyone was crying. Tsukishima felt like he just took a knee to the gut. He looked over at Yamaguchi who was currently hugging Yachi while both of them sobbed. They made eye contact, and Yamaguchi untangled himself from Yachi, tripped over his own feet, and essentially fell onto Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi looked up, eyes glassy, “Tsukki!” He continued to cry, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and Tsukishima grunted, momentarily concerned for the well being of his ribs.

However, in the next instant, becoming very aware of a slightly hysterical Yamaguchi clinging to him, he felt tears slide down his own face. His breath hitched and he hugged Yamaguchi back, squeezing just as hard. If someone were to walk into the gym at that moment, it would look like someone very important had just died. For the members who cried all the time anyway, this display of sorrow wasn’t out of the blue. It was the tears of the more stoic members who reflected how sad everyone really was. 

Yamaguchi pulled back from Tsukishima and opened his mouth to speak when Nishinoya and Tanaka came bounding over like very sad over-sized puppies. They crashed into Tsukishima, effectively throwing him on the ground.

“Who knew you were such a baby!” Tanaka yelled, apparently ignoring the fact that he too, was crying. “I knew you'd miss me!”

Nishinoya said something that was barely discernible through his sobbing, but was probably something along the lines of, “Yeah, you big baby!” 

“Tanaka, we still have another year together. You’re not graduating.” Tsukishima was proud that his voice was somewhat put together, despite the tears still flowing fresh. 

“Oh yeah.” Tanaka and Nishinoya sprang up and sprinted over to Suga, Daichi, and Asahi, who were in a group hug, crying perhaps the loudest off all of them.

Yamaguchi finished hugging a rather uncomfortable looking Kageyama, and laughed through his tears as he held out his hand to help Tsukishima up. _The sun helping up the moon._ Kageyama was then thrown to the ground as Hinata crashed into him, and the two went sprawling.

“H-hey! I know this is emotional, but please refrain from breaking any bones.” Ukai’s voice broke, but he barreled through, pointedly ignoring Takeda who handed over some tissues. “You’re still technically in the club right now and I don’t want to fill out any paperwork.”

The scene continued, until everyone had embraced at least three times each, sparks flying high are hot. To the shock of the entire team, Tsukishima and Kageyama even hugged, albeit briefly and punctuated by expressions that read as rather horrible attempts of looking nonchalant. Yamaguchi laughed, especially when Ennoshita and Tanaka whipped out their phones, snapping pics while laugh-crying. The crying was now a mix between laughter, sobbing, and hiccups, and each person gratefully took tissues from the box Shimizu had intelligently thought to bring. As the box was passed around, all the teammates had drifted close to one another, and led by Suga, they went into a giant group hug. They even managed to drag coach Ukai and Takeda into the fray, and as they did the crying renewed to full force. Now they just looked like a bumbling mess.

After a few minutes it seemed like the world was no longer ending, and Ukai waved everyone over, gesturing for them to sit. Instead of standing as he usually does when addressing the crew, he sat as well, and took a minute to blow his nose. With each person feeling rather cried-out, the only sounds were the occasional hiccup and rustle of tissues.

“I… there’s a lot to say. And to be honest, I’m going to save most of it for the banquet. For now, I will just say that I am extremely proud of you guys.” Ukai’s eyes were red, but no less intense than as they are during a match. “I can’t say I’m not shocked with how much you all improved over this year. It was honestly amazing. Thank you for dragging me out to be your coach, it was truly an honor.” Ukai bowed his head at the end, and the students bowed back.

“I, too, am extremely proud.” Takeda had a broad, if not somewhat bittersweet, smile on his face as he spoke to the team. “You have made this year a challenge, there’s no doubt there. But we overcame that challenge together. Your achievements are going to be remembered forever. Thank you for letting me be a part of it.”

They bowed once more, and took their cue to gather up their things and go change when Shimizu interjected, “Oh, and please do not forget about the banquet this Saturday. And thank you for a wonderful year.”

The kids trickled into the changing room, still a bit teary eyes, but now excited for the banquet tomorrow. They chattered amiably, each person changing quickly. Because it was the last official practice, Ukai decided to let it run late, and although the weekend was upon them, the students acknowledged they should probably head out. The dark outside the gym promised a bright future.

“Aaah, man.” Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima when they made their way out, waving as the teammates broke off in groups and pairs to go to their separate houses. “This is almost surreal. I can’t believe it’s over.”

“You sound like dumb and dumber.” Tsukishima snorted, grateful that his body seemed unable to produce any more tears. “We’re still going to be here.”

“I know that, Tsukki. But it will be weird without Suga, and Daichi, and Asahi.” Yamaguchi pouted.

They walked slowly, enjoying the warm night air. Their shoulders bumped every now and again, a detail Tsukishima did his best to ignore. Soon their idle small talk trailed off, and all that could be heard was their footsteps against the concrete and the cicadas sounding in the distance. Yamaguchi heaved a sigh, shaking his head and smiling. He glanced at Tsukishima and their hands brushed. Tsukishima jolted a bit, cursing in his head when a blush rose to his cheeks. Now was not the time to be flustered, his emotions were already strung out. Yamaguchi didn’t seem to notice and he leaned into him the slightest bit more, letting out another sigh.

“What is it Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima’s voice came out a bit sharper than he meant, a bad habit that was yet to be corrected.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how long we’ve know each other.” He let out a short laugh, arm reaching up to scratch the back of his neck self consciously. “Y’know, we’ve both become pretty cool, huh.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but…” Tsukishima let a grin curl his lips, the smile widening as Yamaguchi pushed his shoulder. 

“… I get what you mean though,” Tsukishima said after a beat. “It does feel strange that the season is done.”

“Yeah,” They approached the intersection in which they would split ways, pausing. Yamaguchi turned to him, bumping his shoulder once more. “I’m glad I was able to spend it with you. Thanks for always being there for me.”

Tsukishima froze for a moment. Despite the significant decrease in bottling up his feelings, he still was not good at this. Tsukishima replied after a moment, breaking Yamaguchi out of his reverie. “You too. I actually had fun.”

The world stood still.

“Oh man! I should have recorded that!” Yamaguchi laughed again, eyes glinting under the street lamp’s dim glow. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima took his turn to shove Yamaguchi, finding himself to be laughing along anyway. He looked at the slight blush creeping into Yamaguchi’s freckled face. The lamp lit up behind his hair like a halo. Tsukishima might as well have been blinded with how bright Yamaguchi shone.

“Well, see you at the banquet tomorrow! Good night, Tsukki.”

“Good night, Yamaguchi.”

 

*                            *                            *                            *

  

Yamaguchi groaned as his phone alarm sounded, signaling that he should have gotten up a good two hours ago. He groped for his phone, finally grasping it and flicking it on. 11:45 am. He sat up and stretched, wincing at the audible crack his back produced. The banquet wasn’t until five, so he dressed slowly and wondered over to the kitchen for food. He found breakfast already on the table, wrapped up with a note from his mom telling him not to forget about the banquet and that she had ironed his suit and hung it in his closet. Yamaguchi smiled, and ate while scrolling on his phone. The team had a group chat, which he usually kept the notifications off for. Yamaguchi was grateful he did so, because a hundred four notifications were lit up, most of them coming from about three in the morning.

 

**MeatBunEnthusiast** to **CROW CREW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**gumpeyama:**

Shut up, asshole

**CANIGETUH:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~~~!!!!

**SpikeThatAss:**

AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!!!

~!

**No:**

It’s 2:45 am.

Go to fucking sleep

**MeatBunEnthusiast:**

NO

IM SAD

I ALREADY MISS U GUYS

。·ﾟﾟ *(>д<)* ﾟﾟ·。

**grumpeyama:**

We’re going to see everyone in less that 24 hours, jackass

**MeatBunEnthusiast:**

IK

BUT STILL ( `ε´ )

**I Am Your Father:**

Please go to sleep

Suga cant stop laughing at you guys and Im trying to fucking sleep

**Momther:**

Lmao WOW way to call me out

But u guys should sleep

Dai keeps glaring at me as if this is my fault lol

**SpikeThanAss:**

;) 

**CANIGETUH:**

;)

;)

**I Am Your Father:**

Please stop

Just

please

**Lesbean:**

;)

**Momther:**

;)

**I Am Your Father:**

…

I hate all of u

go. to. bed.

**CANIGETUH** changed their name to **URNOTEVENMYREALDAD**

**URNOTEVENMYREALDAD:**

Nah 

U luv us

 

Yamaguchi grinned, giggling a bit as he read further. He noticed no one had said anything after they all finally went to bed, and typed out a message before putting his plate into the sink.

 

**FloppyFry:**

Good morning, everyone!

**No:**

Its 12pm

**FloppyFry:**

Eh semantics

**No:**

… thats not what that word means

**MeatBunEnthusiast:**

GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!

**FloppyFry:**

Dont be mean tsukki

Ill tell them that u told me u actually had fun in this club

**Momther:**

HE SAID WHAT

I knew it

I fucking knew it

**No:**

Wow

Way to throw me under the bus

**FloppyFry:**

Lmao

**outofyourleague:**

Good morning

Yachi says good morning as well, she forgot her phone charger

**SpikeThatAss:**

… is everyone except me sleeping over at someones house

**NotEnsemble:**

Im with enno and narita 

**Ensemble:**

Yeah

**filmstar:**

Regretfully

**NotEnsemble:**

HEY >:(

**NakedAndAfraid:**

Im alone

Nishinoya was over but left before I went to bed

**No:**

I am thankfully by myself

**FloppyFry:**

rude

**MeatBunEnthusiast:**

Im alone but Ive been skypeing Kenma for about five hours

**grumpeyama:**

Im alone

Altho hinata dragged me into his and kenmas Skype call for two hours

**SpikeThatAss:**

Well Im glad Im not the only one

But sheesh hinata

**MeatBunEnthusiast:**

What??!?!?

**Momther:**

Ah to be young and in love

**I Am Your Father:**

Ur one to talk

jkshflk; s;lm;sd—

sorry, suga grabbed my phone

**Momther:**

ANYWAY

Dont be late to the banquet! 

We are starting at 5:00 if ur not there we will start without u!

**URNOTEVENMYREALDAD:**

Okay okay!

See u guys then !

 

Yamaguchi went back to his room, and opened his laptop in an attempt to get some homework done. Finals were approaching, and although he generally did well in school, he couldn’t get away with slacking off, like a certain tall blond could. Cursing Tsukishima’s unfair book-smarts, Yamaguchi flicked on some music and got down to work. The hours went by lazily, like the hands of the clock were coated with honey. 

_Honey._ Yamaguchi mused, _Kinda like Tsukki’s hair… ah shit._ With a blush Yamaguchi closed the text book in front of his and sighed. It was just like him to have a huge crush on his best friend. Yamaguchi wondered if he spent the summer away from Tsukishima his feelings might subside a bit. Probably not. Yamaguchi grumbled to himself, and decided to go for a walk to a nearby park.

The air was humid, but a breeze ruffled the trees, providing respite from the heat. Yamaguchi plugged in his earphones and went to the playlist Tsukishima had shared with him last week. Tsukishima made one every few weeks after their fight earlier in the year. Yamaguchi knew this was his way of apologizing, one that didn’t need any words. This time the music was a mix of indie and bedroom pop, bass deep and beats rhythmic. Yamaguchi arrived at the park where a few parents and their kids were playing. He went over to the swings farthest from the children and sat down, swaying slightly. He gazed at the park where he had spent so much of his childhood. Everything was so familiar; the sparse grass, the red slide, the breeze promising a warm summer, Tsukki’s face against the bright blue sky - wait.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi jerked backwards on the swing, one earbud slipping out.

“Hey,” Tsukishima came to sit on the swing behind him. He looked a bit silly, since his legs were so long, and Yamaguchi realized he probably didn’t look too much better.

Yamaguchi began to swing back and forth, kicking up some sand. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“I didn’t. I just wanted some fresh air before another round of crying.” He took out the earbud closest to Yamaguchi, and the boy next to him heard a song from the same playlist he was listening to

“Yeah, me too.” Yamaguchi picked up the speed, closing his eyes as the wind rushed past his face. He left out the fact that he wanted to get some air to avoid thinking about his crush, who was now sitting next to him. “I’m listening to the same playlist you are.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima pushed himself as well, letting his feet drag in the sandy dirt. 

“It’s good. I like the third song, the one about… uh,” Yamaguchi pulled out his phone to find the name, but Tsukishima answered before he got a chance.

“ “The black hole of the window where you sleep, the night breeze carries something sweet…” “ Tsukishima half-sang half-said the lyrics, turning to look at Yamaguchi.

“… Yeah. That one.” Their eyes met as the rest of the lyrics popped into Yamaguchi’s mind. _“Please don’t say you love me.”_ Wasn’t that appropriate. 

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if you would, her music has a unique quality.” Tsukishima turned away, and Yamaguchi swore he saw a blush on the tops of his ears. “She’s one of my favorite artists.”

“Do you remember how much time we spent here?” The words slipped out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, seemingly of their own accord. 

“Almost every day for years.” They were both still looking forward, their swinging now in synch. You used to try and swing all the way around. I never understood how you weren’t afraid of falling.”

Yamaguchi was surprised he remembered that. “Honestly, I don’t either. I was afraid of basically everything else.”

“Ha, yeah…” 

They swung in silence, listening to their music and the sounds of children playing. The breeze picked up causing the trees to whisper. Their words, while undistinguishable, seemed to be telling Yamaguchi to take Tsukishima’s hand. The familiarity, the nostalgia of this park, and swinging next to Tsukishima - something they hadn’t done in ages - hit Yamaguchi like a train. He looked at Tsukishima, a bit startled when their eyes met, and held. Golden and Hazel, drawn together as if by a magnet. The wind blew harder, the trees voiced their thoughts. Yamaguchi reached over, his fingers just barely touching Tsukishima’s.

The spell broke.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he flinched. He stood up suddenly, standing still awkwardly for a moment.

“We, uh, I should probably get ready.” Tsukishima’s voice wavered and he clenched his fist, “For the banquet.” 

“R-right!” Yamaguchi cursed in his head, his stomach filling with lead as Tsukishima walked away.

 

Yamaguchi sighed, “That went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sup it just gets gayer form here. for the record every time someone uses the ~ symbol i cringe... which why i think nishinoya and tanaka would use it all the time. find me on tumblr @clenchedhands


End file.
